This application relates to a gas turbine engine component having an airfoil and with a central cooling air passage for directing cooling air to another location.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed and then delivered into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
The products of combustion are quite hot and, thus, a good deal of cooling air is provided to components in a gas turbine engine. In the turbine section, there are rotating blades and static vanes having airfoils. Complex cooling schemes are utilized to cool the airfoils.
In addition, the airfoils, and in particular the static vanes, are utilized as cooling air supply passages for directing cooling air from a source to a downstream use. However, since the components are exposed to the high temperatures of the products of combustion, the temperature of this cooling air may be compromised.